


Brilliant

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, otpprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Jamie, you’re brilliant! Oh, I could kiss you!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128904214008/person-a-of-your-otp-says-i-could-kiss-you-how) OTP Prompt.

“Ach, don’t say that,” said Jamie. “It’s no’ hopeless.”

“Isn’t it?” The Doctor scowled.

“We’re still alive, aren’t we?”

“But for how long?”

“You’ll think of something,” said Jamie.

“Oh, would that I had your confidence,” sighed the Doctor.

Somewhere above them, there was a crashing and a roaring. Jamie reached for the Doctor just as the Doctor reached for him and they clung to each other till it subsided, eyes riveted on the entrance to the maintenance shaft far above them. A shadow fell briefly, sinking them into darkness.

It passed. They breathed.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” grumbled the Doctor.

“They’ll no’ get us down here,” Jamie said. “They’re too big.”

“We can’t stay down here forever, you know,” said the Doctor. “Really, Jamie, I – I’m afraid I don’t know what to do. We’re trapped at the bottom of this – this pit, those monsters have probably overrun the whole moon by now – the others might already be dead – Victoria –”

“Victoria’s got a head on her shoulders. She’ll have found somewhere tae hide,” said Jamie, not sure which of them he was reassuring.

The Doctor made a protracted uncertain noise.

“Ah, you’ll think of something.” Jamie nudged him fondly. “Those beasties aren’t so fearsome. They’re just great big caterpillars.”

“Hmm.” All at once, the Doctor’s eyes widened. “Jamie! Say that again.”

“You’ll think of something?”

“No, no, the other bit!”

“Great… big…caterpillars?” stumbled Jamie.

“Caterpillars! That’s it!” The Doctor clapped his hands. “Oh, Jamie, you’re brilliant!”

“I am?”

“Oh, I could kiss you!” beamed the Doctor. “Oh – oh, I will kiss you.”

Jamie blinked. “Eh? Mmph –”

The Doctor took ahold of his ears and kissed him, and Jamie was too startled to do anything but kiss him back. He felt the Doctor tense, but he didn’t stop, not at once.

“Mmm!” said the Doctor, pulling away. “Oh!” He looked at Jamie, dazzled. His hands danced down Jamie’s chest. “Later,” he said, decisive.

“Doctor –”

“Come on!” The Doctor grabbed his hand, tugging him to his feet. “Up the ladder! We’ve got work to do!”


End file.
